Lite A Flame
by Akylina11
Summary: Mikoto's sister finally comes out of hiding to ask him for something he doesn't agree on; taking her daughter away from her before she's killed. He finally takes the child and keeps her under his wing. Mikoto continues to keep the secret of her real mother to the locked heart to keep her safe from the real dangers of what might be revealed. Still, her curiosity and aura grow.
1. 01- Don't Wake Her Up

Mikoto sat on the couch of the empty bar with Kusanagi polishing a glass with a cloth behind the bars counter. It was quiet in the bar besides for the music coming from the jukebox; just recently installed.

Mikoto sat with his leg resting on his knee and a hand rested on his lap. His eyes were shut as he quietly napped for the moment. Izumo watched his friend with a small smile on his face as he put away the glass he just finished polishing the one in his hand before he began to put away from of the new shipments that were on the ground.

The door opened and a small bell rang, making the blond look up at the customer before speaking. Only to be stopped by the figure of the woman. She was at average height with blue elbow length hair and white bangs that went over her left eye. She wore a trench coat that went down to her knees and was completely black. The coat hid the rest of her outfit besides for the black boots that went up to her knees. Over her face, she wore dark ultra violet sunglasses, making it impossible to see her face.

The woman looks around the bar until she walks over to the sleeping Mikoto and taps his shoulder. He opens his eyes half wide before looking up at the figure in silence and with no hints of surprise. He lamely stood up and walks to the back of the bar where no one would be able to know what happened, with the woman following him in silence. Kusanagi couldn't help but look at the back door in suspicion, but he doesn't do anything besides go back to sorting the soda that came in a cooler.

In the back, Mikoto and the woman looked at each other in silence for a minute before the man spoke first.

"How did you find me?" He asks the figure. Clearly knowing who she is.

"You just have to ask around. A lot of the students at school know you." The known woman says to him as she takes off her glasses and looks at him with dull colored, azure eyes.

He makes no note of that. "What is it that you want from me?"

The woman looks down at the cement walk and hesitates. She finally closes her eyes and sighs. Taking off the somewhat large backpack she had on, she gently places it up right and goes down to her knees before opening it.

"I need you to do something for me." She opens the biggest compartment and reveals… a child.

The little girl looked to be about a year; not needing her mother's milk anymore. She slept in a fetal position as she held her tiny hand near her slightly open mouth. Her hair seemed to be growing fast by the sight of shoulder length hair colored dark blue; like the woman's.

Mikoto doesn't say anything as he looks down at the child with a speck of curiosity and a eyes full of wonder.

"I need you to take her from me." The woman says as she looks up at the redhead again. This time; with a look of guilt.

He hesitates before speaking. "No."

"What!?" She shouts, but just barely enough to even make the girl stir.

"She's your kid, Mikka. Why don't you take care of her yourself?" Mikoto asks his big sister.

"I-I," she stutters to find the words. "I'm being hunted."

Mikoto's eyes shot open in surprise for a second before realizing the situation and letting out a small chuckle.

"You want me to be her bodyguard." She looks up at him as he walks up to her face and frowns. "Forget it."

She gasps out in surprise! "Why won't you do it?"

He grunts in annoyance. "The kid would be a waste of my time."

"Your friend can watch her." He looks at Mikka with an expression that seemed to want her to be hung by a rope at that moment.

Mikka continued to nag Mikoto until he finally rubbed his temples and made her shut up. Then the real question came.

"Why me?" She stops and looks at her daughter.

"You're her only family. And I know she won't have me soon."

There was silence all around them until she bowed to her little brother one last time before walking away from the two most important things in life she ever cared about. Mikoto on the other hand only thought to himself as he stared at his little niece; will anything be normal anymore?

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

"Kusanagi." Mikoto walks into the bar and finds his friend sorting through some shipments still before he looks up at him in confusion.

"Hey, who was she?" Mikoto's eye twitches before switching the topic.

"Do you still have that guest room free?" His friend nods before he watches his redhead friend go up the stairs with a random backpack over his shoulder. He opens his mouth to question him but he doesn't say anything when he heard him sigh out loud when going up the stairs.

Mikoto walks into the room and quietly shuts the door behind him as he walks up to the untouched bed in the other room and gently sets down the backpack. Unzipping the zipper, he gently pulls out the little girl and laid her down onto the bed, letting her body stretch from having to be in that backpack for who knows how long. She seemed small for her age. Weighed like nothing to Mikoto. She was pale, like him. But the only thing was her hair. Her hair was drapping over her shoulder and fell on her face. She looked so peaceful just sleeping there.

Mikoto doesn't make any movement until he decides to go back down stairs and hang out with the bartender. Maybe even ask if he has any experience with children. Because, of course; he doesn't.

"What was that about?" Izumo asks as his friend walks up to the counter and sits in a stool.

"Which one?" He questions back.

"Well first, what's with the chick?"

Mikoto frowns deeply before answering. "My sister." Izumo drops the glass he was polishing and freezes. But like a ninja, he barely catches the glass with his shoe and holds still, without making any sudden movements.

"Your what?" He asks again.

"My sister." His friend answers again. "My parents adopted her after she was kicked out of the house by her parents. She's three years older then me and from what I know right now; she's in big trouble with the law." The redhead finishes and chugs down the soda he had in front of him.

Kusanagi finally lets the information soak in until he starts moving again before asking him something else.

"What about the room?"

"It's for her daughter." He drops the glass again, but this time letting it shatter all over the ground. "Shut up, you're gonna wake her." Mikoto commands with blunt words.

"Why do you have her kid?" Kusanagi asks as he leans down to pick up the broken pieces.

"She doesn't want her to get killed in the process." Mikoto looks down at his empty glass and stares at it for a moment. "I can't believe she would do that. Give birth to a kid knowing that she will be killed sooner or later."

"What happens when she does get killed? What do you do with the kid?" He shrugs his shoulders and looks down at the counters surface with a blank stare. "Well, for one, what's the kid's name?" Mikoto looks up in realization before faceplanting into the bar with a groan. "You can't be shitting me right now."

"The little bitch didn't tell me her name." Mikoto growls and shook his head.

"Maybe she didn't name her?" Kusanagi looks at his frustrated friend and shrugs his shoulders.

"That is a stupid thought." The redhead growls before a third voice interrupts their discussion.

"Mama?" Izumo and Suoh look back at the stairway and see the little girl walking down the steps, using the wall for support because of the missing railing.

Mikoto hears Izumo gasp before he walks towards the little girl. "She's so adorable." Picking her up, the little girl slightly giggles and leans against his shoulder. "Well look at who's up. Did you sleep well?" Kusanagi spoke in a somewhat stupid, little high pitched voice that made the little girl in his arms understand him. She nods her head and laughs.

"Well that answers my question." Mikoto says as he shook his head.

"Was it to see if I have experience with kids? I have some but I not enough to be a parent."

The redhead sighs. "You can have her."

"Hell no!" The bartender says with a slight frown. "I have the bar to look after."

"Well I have school." The blond rolls his eyes.

"You just barely participate to just pass by the inch."

"Still, I have a life."

"Papa." Mikoto looks back at the girl and sees her eyes for the first time. They were a dark crimson color that didn't match her hair at all.

"I'm not your dad." He says with a grumble.

"Papa." The girl continues to extend herself out to him as she tries to touch him. Seeing this, Izumo smiles and hands her to the annoyed Mikoto. He unwillingly takes her and sets her down on his knee, confused on with to do. "Papa!" She calls out to him cheerfully and leans against his chest.

He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as the girl clenched onto him and called him 'papa'. He didn't understand what it was but he somehow liked it.

He looks up at Kusanagi and sees him polishing a new glass as he watched the girl continue to embrace the redhead. Looking back down at the girl, he gives a tiny smile to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What should I name her?" He asks his friend behind the bar.

"Something unique." He simply answers, going back to his duties.

He thought of it for a moment before he looks down at the little girl in his arms and says her name out loud. "Sinikka." The girl looks up at him and laughs lightly.

"Looks like she likes that name." Kusanagi tells the redhead.

"Guess so."


	2. 02- Happy Birthday To Me

**~*~ 4 Years Later ~*~**

Mikoto wakes up with some pressure on his chest, making him open his amber eyes and see a tiny figure above him. Looking to the side, he sees that the sun hasn't even risen over the horizon, but he knew why the little figure was waking him up.

"Daddy! You promised!" The little figure says to him with a voice full of excitement.

"Ugh. Why so early?" Mikoto says with a groan and covers his eyes with his arm.

"Please!" Sinikka whines and begins to jumps on him; causing him to begin to heave his breath as pressure was continued to be put on his chest.

"Okay, okay." He says with a frown.

The little girl gets off of him and watches him trudge out of the bed. She grew more and more impatient as she waited for the redhead to get some clothes on. After what felt like forever for the little girl, Mikoto tells her that they could go. Sinikka ran down the steps into the bar and goes to the back door, knowing that the front door was locked. Mikoto was still half asleep when he walked to the back door and locked it behind him. The air around him was surrounded by dew from the early morning spring weather. A chill ran up his arms as he sighs and watches his fog disappear. Then going down on one knee, he allows the little girl to climb onto his back. Jumping on his back, she wraps her arms around his neck and attempts to wrap her legs around his waist. Mikoto stands up and held onto Sinikka with his arms before looking up at the top of the building nearby and bringing out his aura. Slightly squatting down, he uses the forces of his legs and the aura to push him high enough to softly land on the rooftop of the building. Sinikka gives a little laugh, making a small smile appear on Mikoto's face.

"Again!" She says.

Nodding his head, Mikoto sprints on the flat rooftop before reaching the end of the surface and leaping into the air again. He races over several rooftops before taking the leap of fate. The destination being a fairly tall skyscraper, he needed to use both his speed and power to make it to the top; especially with her on his back. But it was no problem for the Red King. The jump made him chuckle under his breath in amusement as he noticed that he didn't break into a sweat. Letting go of the girl on his back, she walks over to the edge of the skyscraper and sighed out in awe.

"Careful. Don't stand too close to the edge." He warns her before standing beside her and taking her little hand in his.

"It's so pretty." She tells him as she watched the sun appear over the horizon and the sky around it burning into hot colors of red and orange.

Mikoto only nods in response as a thought went through his head. Squeezing the girl's hand, Sinikka looks up at her daddy and tilts her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong daddy?" He let out a sigh before taking back a step and kneeling down in front of the girl. The girl stood in silence, waiting for him to speak.

"You know how I can hold fire and burn things?" The girl nods. "Well I am able to give others the same thing and I was wondering if you also wanted to hold fire without getting burnt." Sinikka looks down with a blank expression before looking up at Mikoto and nodding her head.

Without saying anything, Mikoto takes her hand and concentrates on giving some of his power to her. A red aura began to emerge for his hand and onto Sinikka's body. But unlike the others, she didn't have much effect as the aura surrounded her. She continued to watch in awe as Mikoto held his eyes closed and gently held his hand under the little girls as though it would fall apart in a second.

"There." Mikoto finishes and looks up at her. "And promise me,"

"Yeah?"

"You won't hurt yourself with this power." He looks down at her hand once again before looking into her bright crimson orbs.

"I promise." Sinikka nods her head before wrapping her arms around her daddy's neck. Mikoto returns the embrace and whispers in her ear,

"Happy Birthday baby girl."

 **~*~ Lite A Flame~*~**

"Hey, if it isn't the birthday girl!" Kusanagi says as Mikoto and Sinikka finally come back to the bar after the sun had risen over the horizon.

"Mr. Kusanagi! Look at what daddy gave me!" The little girl holds out her arms to the sides and spins around in circles with her new aura swirling in the air. Izumo looks at her in surprise before looking back at his redhead friend who was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Mikoto?" Kusanagi drags the 'o' as he raises an eyebrow to him.

"I knew she would be able to handle it." He says with a lame voice.

"But at 7? I don't think she can do it." He lectures him as he grabs some juice from the fridge and pours it in a whiskey glass for Sinikka.

"Hey guys!" Coming through the front door was Tatara with his familiar smile he always carried.

"Tata!" Sinikka jumps off of the stool and hugs the tall clansmen around the waist.

"Hey! If it isn't the birthday girl!" Leaning down, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her up to the ceiling. "Geez, you're so big! I don't think I will be able to let you fly anymore." Tatara supports her by his hip and holds her close.

"Daddy can still pick me up!" She counters and points at the redhead on the couch with a blank expression on his face.

"That's cause he is stronger than me. Now I can't argue with that." Tatara flicks her tiny nose before letting her down on the wooden floor. "Is it just me or is something different about you?"

Sinikka giggles and whips her dark blue pigtails. "I'm a year older."

"Besides that."

He looks up at the Red King before looking at the bartender in curiosity.

"She has the aura." Izumo says as he looks back at the young clansmen.

"So you can do this?" Tatara moves his hand in a circular motion and manipulates beautiful butterflies from the aura before they disappeared in thin air.

"Huh?" She looks at her hands before attempting to mimic the motion of his hand and fails to create the butterflies.

"Hey, it's fine. I can show you how to do flame manipulation sometime, alright?" Sinikka nods her head and smiles at him.

"Okay."

Sinikka looks around the room and smiles to herself as all her friends stood around the bar, each with their own little smile on their faces.

"Happy birthday to me!"


	3. 03- The Color Blues

Sinikka wasn't able to sleep that night. By the time she was well comfortable under the comforter of their bed, her dreamland became a nightmare.

The little girl stood in a middle of a pit of fire as chills crept up her spine. The flames grew larger and larger, creeping closer to her by the second. She felt the oxygen continue leave the area as her lungs contracted in pain and her throat tightened. She crossed her hands on her throat as she attempts to scream out in pain. Her body burned black and fell to the burning ground like ash as the pit around her increased. Before she felt herself begin to lose her consciousness, she felt her body grow cold as the flames around her grew ten times larger than what they were last and began to fade into a cold color of azure. Her ashes froze in space as the fire numbed the nothingness around her. She then felt her heart stop as the fire finally burned her body and she fell on her knees, choking on the frost accumulating around her cavern and tunnel.

Sinikka lost her breath before her nightmare faded away and an image of a redhead appeared above her.

"Sinikka," Mikoto's low whisper woke her up in the pitch blackness as sweat ran down the side of her face and disappeared into the pillow.

"Daddy?" Her eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness that surrounded them until Mikoto's aura lite the room. She blinks her eyes and looks down at her hands, opening and closing them to make sure they work.

"You had a nightmare." He slowly says to her, with a knit of his brow. "Woke you up before your fire go out of control."

Sinikka couldn't say anything as she sat up and embraced her father with his aura still surrounding him. Mikoto ran his fingers through her hair and held her little frame against his. But a feeling in his chest made him believe that something must have been different about her. Pulling her away slightly, he looks into her eyes and sees an icy glow begin to surround the crimson in her orbs. Sitting up stiffly on the bed, he looks up blankly in space until his fire ceased and the room faded black again.

"What's wrong?" Sinikka's little voice broke the silence of the night.

Mikoto stood up from the edge of the bed and picked up her sweater. "We're going out."

"Now?"

"Yeah. We need to see Kusanagi." Mikoto quickly puts on his jacket and slips on his shoes before helping Sinikka with her shoes.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, Mikoto lite his aura to get them through the dark bar before walking out of the back door and out of the alleyway into the empty sidewalk. Taking his daughter's hand in his, they walked down several blocks in the moonlight and streetlights before making it to Izumo's apartment complex and pounding on his door. The two stood at his footsteps for a minute until the blond roughly slams open the door.

"What the fuck," He cut himself short before noticing the little girl looking up at him with a blank expression on her face and a stern frown on her father's. "Oh, well good morning there king."

"I need you to look at something." Mikoto says as he walks past him with Sinikka following him into the apartment and looking around in awe.

"What happened?" Mikoto sat down on the sofa with a plop and points at his daughter who sat in a chair from the four person dining set.

Kusanagi looks at her in confusion before kneeling down in front of her. Taking a look at her face thoroughly, he stares at the hetor mixed orb colors and nods. Then taking her hands in his, he lite his aura around his hand and surrounded her hands in them for a moment before Izumo felt goosebumps creep up his arms and a chill shiver down his spine.

"Can you light your aura?" Sinikka nods, then holds out her hand letting a fire set in the palm of her hand.

Mikoto held a cig loosely between his lips as he let the smoke pour out of his nostrils, watching his friend work his experience with her. But he chokes on a drag as he saw the difference in his nieces fire.

"That's not possible."

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

"What happened to her fire?" Mikoto asks his friend quietly as the two stood in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't know. But something has to be special about her." Izumo says as he looks into the living room and looks at the little girl eating ice cream with a cartoon in front of her on his flat screen tv.

"There is no way she is a strain." He argues.

"I doubt she is a strain." Kusanagi counters.

"Then what?" Suoh bows his head and rubs his hand on the nape of his neck.

"Maybe the blue king might know."

The red king glares at him before wanting to speak an insult of the blue king, but then he thought about it and maybe Izumo is right. He is more educated about this whole aura and king position; he might know what's going on with her. Mikoto sighs and leans his forehead on a cupboard, signaling that Izumo can do his thing.

Pulling out his cell phone, Kusanagi dialed in the blue king's personal number and held it up to his ear as it rang. The ringer rang several times before the deep voice of the blue king came from the other side.

"May I ask who is calling this late in the night?" His voice seemed sluggish as though he had just woken up.

"Hey Reisi, sounds like you're getting your nights rest." Izumo jokes as he hears the kings growl through the phone when he found out who was waking him up in the middle of the night.

"What is God's name do you want this late in the night?"

"I need to know something personal."

"Do I want to know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a big deal."

It was silent between the two before movement was heard on the other side of the line and a yawn coming from the deep voice.

"What is the problem?" He finally asks.

"What does it mean when a person's aura changes colors?" Reisi says nothing back as he tries to understand what's going on.

"Specify the 'changing colors' part." He finally replies.

"Something like a red's aura turning green." Izumo shortly replies as he looks back at Sinikka on the sofa.

"Well I can tell you one thing; they aren't strains." Kusanagi nods. "It's a very sparse for a transformation like that to happen. Not many have been seen and little is known about how it happens but it is said that the different color represents something completely different than what they were given."

"Is that right?" Izumo asks coolly as he looks back at Mikoto who watched the phone in his hand.

"Yes. Now why would you want to know something like this?" Munakata asks the blond.

"Like I said, it's personal." Then hangs up on him.

"Not a strain?" Mikoto asks as Izumo puts his phone away.

"No, something completely different." Kusanagi's phone buzzes in his pocket, making him pull it out and see a text from the blue king.

" **They are called Shifters. They also have two powers instead of one."**

Izumo looks up blankly and doesn't say a word.

"What did he say?" Mikoto asks.

"She is a shifter. She has two powers instead of one."

The two look back at Sinikka and watch her as she sat on his sofa and completely ignoring her surroundings as she watched the cartoons on tv of a cat chasing a mouse with a rolling pin.


	4. 04- Banished

Sinikka walked through the playground of the back of the little school she attended and sung a song in a hum that made her forget about the world around her. She swung around in circles of the sturdy metal monkey bars and looked down at her light blue skirt and it's fringes that flew at every spin and turn. She hummed the chorus of "Rockabye" over and over again because she couldn't remember the rest of the song, even though she had heard it many times. Mikoto was already annoyed with the song, but he tolerated it because it made her happy and she knew it. She continued to dance in circles as she sung the song to herself and felt the closeness of summer emerge from the sun that was cleared from the clouds of the spring. Yet she grew warm, her fire kept her cool in the inside and goosebumps formed on the surface of her skin. Soon enough, her dance came to a halt and her smile fades into a bite of her lower lip.

"You can't have the bars for yourself!" The boy says to her with a raised voice. Sinikka doesn't say anything as she looks down at the ground and takes a step back. "I said move!" The boy pushes Sinikka to the ground and begins to climb the monkey bars without looking down at the little girl on the ground.

"Hey!" She whines as she sat on her butt and felt her eyes begin to well up with tears.

"Oh. Is the little baby about to cry?" The boy pouted mockingly before letting out an obnoxious laugh.

Sinikka frowns before standing up and felt her fire begin to burn inside of her from anger. As her cool aura began to form around her, she grabs the boy the ankle and pulls him down from the bars and throws him to the ground. His jeans began to set fire as he screamed out and watched the crybaby turn into a fireball in a split second. As he laid on the ground on his back, she straddled herself on his waist and as hard as she can slaps him on the cheek from widening her eyes in realization of what she really just did.

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

Mikoto sat on the couch of HOMRA with a cup of coffee in front of him. No one but him and Izumo were in the bar, surrounded by the familiar silence they both were used to. But it doesn't last long when the blonds cell rang in his pocket before he picked it up and casually answered.

"Hello, Izumo speaking." It was silent as he listen to the person on the other side of the line speaking as he polished a wine glass in his hands.

Mikoto finally looks up at his friend when he drops the glass and shouts to the phone.

"She did what now?!"

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

"Thank you for coming in in such a short notice Mr. Suoh and Mr. Izumo." The principle says as she sat on her side of the desk with her hands folded over a file and the two men in front of her.

"What's this about?" Mikoto asks with a rough voice.

The principle clears her throat before speaking again. "Earlier today, your niece was playing near the monkey bars when a student; I won't say who, pushed her to the ground." Mikoto's arua was about to surround him when Kusanagi kicks his friends shin and shook his head just barely to be noticed. Causing the red aura to cease. "She fought back too hard. Causing the boy a bloody nose and second degree burns on his ankle."

Mikoto looks down at the ground before letting sigh out of his lips. Standing up from the chair, he silently walks out of the office and into the hallway before stopping in front of Sinikka; who sat on a chair with her feet dangling over the edge. She looks up to her father in silence before Mikoto nods his head to the exit and extended his hand out to her. Picking up her backpack and putting it on, she takes hold of her father's large hand and walks by his side as the two made their way out of the school and into the streets.

Izumo doesn't say anything as he looked at the seat where Mikoto sat only a moment ago.

"I understand that you are the leaders of the Red Clan, but we cannot allow this kind of behavior in this school." He looks up at her as she continues to speak.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying; she is hereby expelled from this school district." Izumo stood up quickly and plants his hand on her desk.

"You can't do that!" His aura began to appear around him as it rarely does as he hears the news.

"I don't want to do it, but I must report it." She calmly states. "We love Sinikka. She is a wonderful girl and a quick learner. She excels all her subjects that we have given to her and she is on top of her class. But the problem is that; she doesn't want to make friends, and that she can bare fire. Once the directors of the district hear about this, they will expel her. It's not my choice."

Kusanagi stood up straight and ceases his aura before sighing out loud. Turning around, he picks up his coat that was draped over the chair and walks to the door. Before walking out of the office, he looks back at the principal and spoke quietly.

"Thank you for letting us know."

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

Mikoto and Sinikka sat outside with an ice cream in both of their hands. Mikoto held a waffle cone with a triple chocolate fudge while Sinikka held a little bowl with a scoop of mint chocolate chip and rocky road and some sprinkles over the top of them. They sat on a park bench next to each other in silence; besides of the afternoon traffic, people walking here and there, and dogs barking in the distance. He hasn't said anything to her about the incident that happened at school and she didn't say anything; hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her.

Sinikka looks up at the red head and picks up the courage to speak to him.

"You're not mad?" Mikoto doesn't look down at her as he takes in the innocent question.

"No." He simply answers.

She thinks for a second before asking again. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Mikoto doesn't say anything as he just looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Let's get back to HOMRA. Kusanagi might be back home already."

Sinikka nods and walks side by side with her father as they made their way back to the bar in silence.


	5. 05- Shifters Isolation

Sinikka sat on the bed with her knees tucked into her chest and arms hugging around them. Since coming back to the bar, she hasn't said a word to anyone. Not even Tatara, who she would tell anything to. He seemed worried when he saw her walk up the stairs with a downcast look upon her usual cheerful face. She has been sitting alone in the room for several hours already and she just then noticed the sun coming down the horizon from the window on the side that faced west. Looking down at her hands, she lights her aura for a second and watched the blue flames dance around her hands and fingers before she made a fist, ceasing the fire on them. Remembering the bully she burned at school, Sinikka couldn't talk herself out of feeling the sickening feeling of regret.

 _I promise,_

She said to herself.

 _I will never use my fire again._

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

Mikoto sat in his usual spot in the bar of HOMRA with Tatara sitting on a bar stool, watching Kusanagi polish the wine glasses skillfully. None of them said a word as music from Tatara's new jukebox played some old slow mixes. But the silence doesn't last when the front door opens and walks through is Yata with his friend Fushimi.

"Hey, we heard that Sinikka got expelled." Yata says as he walks up to the bar and leans against it looking back at their king.

"Yeah. That must be rough on the girl." Fushimi says with furrowed brows.

"Hey, at least she's safe." Izumo says to the boys as he put away the glass he was currently polishing.

Mikoto doesn't say anything as he just stood up from the sofa and walks out of the room and up the stairs to his room. Everyone's eyes followed the redheads back until it disappeared to above before it stayed silent in the room for a moment, until Tatara starts up a conversation. The King walks down the hall till he made a turn to enter his room. Opening the door, he looks around to see if he could find his niece anywhere, but no luck. Sighing to himself, he shut the door behind him quietly before walking into his room to see it empty of the fire bearer also. Raising an eyebrow he looks towards the fire escape window and sees it halfway open with the fire escape ladder down. Opening the window and stepping out on the surface, he climbed up the steps of the ladder before making it to the roof. Looking around it's perimeter, he spots the little blue haired girl sitting on the end on the roof with legs dangling and looking out to the sunset.

Walking over to her, Mikoto sat down next to Sinikka and watched the sunset with her in silence before he finally spoke to her.

"I'm just happy that you didn't hurt yourself."

Sinikka looks up at her father and stares at him with a blank expression.

"And you didn't do something so chaotic that they would have taken you away from me." Mikoto looks down and meets her crimson orbs.

"I promised myself," Sinikka begins as she looks back at the sunsets colors in the sky. "That I wouldn't use my fire again. I don't want it to leave again."

Mikoto sighs. "You do know what happens when you don't let your fire play around at times?" Sinikka looks up again in curiosity. "Your fire will have a worse impact than what happened at school today. Your fire will kill someone."

Sinikka lets out a little gasp as she heard her father's words before looking down at her feet that dangled over the edge.

"But, it's your choice." He tells her before standing up and walking away to go back to his room. Sinikka doesn't say anything else as she watched the sun disappear below the horizon with it's colors still painting the fading sky.

 _But I promised._

 **~*~ 1 Year Later ~*~**

"It is quite relaxing." The albino haired girl says to the azure haired girl next to her as they watched the sunset from the roof.

"Yeah it is." She answers with a quiet voice.

"Has your fire played yet?" Anna asks Sinikka as she looks to the side with a blank expression. The shifter just slowly shook her head from side to side without ungluing her eyes from sky.

Anna stared at her child friend for a minute before looking back at the sky.

So far, Sinikka's fire hasn't gone out of control like it would with a normal person. She hasn't lit her aura for a whole year since she promised herself that she wouldn't hurt anyone with the fire again. Her schooling became lessons at the bar from the high schoolers who were in the clan. They helped her with many different subjects that she shouldn't see until she would be in middle or high school. Her intelligence level increased by the weeks and so did Mikoto's. Over the year, Kusanagi and Mikoto have been asking Munakata about this "Shifter" that his daughter might be. When hearing about the strike she is holding on herself, Reisi is beginning to wonder if it has to do anything with her second color.

"Because her type is so unknown, I don't know what to tell you but my theories." He would repeatedly tell them after a visit.

They were even informed that the Gold King himself has never met or known a shifter.

"So we might never know anything about this girl." Mikoto says to his friend as he sat at the bar with a cig between his lips.

"Now let's not think negatively about this. Anna will probably find something out about her sooner or later and then everything will be back to normal." Mikoto frowns at the word 'normal' when he hears his friend say it.

"Nothing has been _normal_ since she was expelled and we found out that she isn't just a little eight year old kid." As Mikoto was about to stand from his seat, Anna walks into the bar and climbs onto the stool next to the King.

"Learn anything today Anna?" Izumo asks while handing her a glass of bright red juice.

"Her red hasn't gotten out to play because the blue is playing with it inside of her." Is what she says before sticking the straw between her lips and keeping it there.

"Hm. Her blue flame must symbolize as something." The blond says as he leans on the counter.

"What balances out our out-of-control temper?" Mikoto asks sarcastically.

"A laid-back tolerance temper?"

"You could be right for all I care."

Mikoto stood up from the stool and walked up the stairs to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he walks into his bedroom to find the little figure of his niece under the covers. Smiling to himself, he quickly changed into pajamas and crawls onto his side of the bed before going under the covers and holding his niece close to his chest.

"Daddy," He looks down and sees Sinikka half asleep as she calls his name. "I love you."

Mikoto smiles as he warms up inside from her words. "I love you too baby girl." Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he strokes her thigh length hair and felt her fall asleep once more before he completely shut his eyes.

 _When do I tell her the truth?_


	6. 06- Laid Back Temper

Sinikka sat in a little cafe with a book that was recommended by Kusanagi. Since getting expelled, she has become a major bookworm and has been reading more then what a normal person should be on a daily basis. She would usually hang out in the park, a cafe, or her room if she ever read because she wants to be alone for the time being.

In a complete trance, Sinikka read the last of the book before looking up and seeing that the sun was setting behind the buildings. Looking around to see the time, she found she has been sitting on the book for two hours and that she needed to head back to the bar before Mikoto became worried about her. Putting her book into her backpack, she walks out of the cafe and walks down the direction she remembered clearly towards HOMRA. Without a worry, she walks down in her own little state of mind.

Halfway to HOMRA, Sinikka passes an alley that was already completely darkened and from behind; she was roughly grabbed and pulled out from the street. A large, rugged hand covers her mouth before she was able to let out a scream. Trying to put up a struggle didn't help either when her hands were quickly zip tied together behind her back. Looking up to see who the abductors were, her eyes widen when she sees two tall men wearing a green and black mask covering their entire face and head. One of the men covered his mask with his hoodie while the one holding her kept his fully exposed.

"Why do you think the King wants her?" One of the men asks.

"Don't know. But I heard she is the Red King's daughter so I'm guessing he wants to get on his bad side." The other answers without looking up from Sinikka.

They began to drag her deeper into the alley as Sinikka's adrenaline peaked and she felt herself heat up from the inside. She attempts to keep her fire secure but it doesn't work as her adrenaline was so high her chest began to hurt. Giving up on attempting to keep her fire down, she relaxes and allows her fire to take over.

"Holy shit!" The man who held onto her shouts and let's go of her. "She's hot!"

"What do you mean?" The hooded man asks. As Sinikka stood in front of them with droopy eyes as she looks up at the men in front of her. The man with the hood puts his hand on her shoulder but quickly removes it as he felt the aura around her.

"What the hell?!" He shouts.

"Does she have the aura?"

"But she's a kid!"

"Doesn't matter." The man who held her before holds out his hand as green colored electric bolts surround his hand and arms.

"Sabai! Don't! He said bring her back unhurt!" The hooded man shouts.

"Like I'm risking that." As Sabai shoots out the electricity out from his arm, Sinikka doesn't bat an eye as her cool aura wrapped around her as a shell and deflected the electric jutsu from the Jungle member.

"She's not normal." The hooded man says with his mouth open.

"No shit!" Sabai let's his aura surround him before letting it attack the jaded girl. Her hands still tied behind her back and she looked like she was half asleep. Yet somehow; both her red and blue were deflecting the green's offensive attacks.

Sinikka's fire quickly unties her hands and surrounds her hands as they drop to her sides. Sinikka cocks her head to the side as her fire grew hotter and more out of control. The fire quickly surrounds the area and the jungle member screams in pain as he burned in the fire. Within seconds, he shuts up and falls to the ground; dead. The jungle member with the hood stood back far enough to witness his partner burn in flames and watched in horror. Sinikka doesn't say anything as her blue aura began to frost the area around her and quickly crept its way up to the man. The ice runs up his clothing and immediately, the man began to scream as frostbite surrounded him. His exposed fingers began to blacken at the tips and the skin burnt off quickly.

"What's going on?" A deep voice rang through the alley before Sinikka turns back to see an unfamiliar man with casual clothing on but a saber at his side.

"Help…" The jungle member calls out before falling to the ground from hyperthermia.

The unknown man looks at the two jungle clansmen behind the little girl as her fires ceased. Casually pushing up his glasses with his hand, the man walks up to the little girl and kneels down to her height.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Sinikka." Sinikka answers before losing complete consciousness and falling forward into the man's arms.

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

HOMRA held a mellow atmosphere. Mikoto sat on the couch with Tatara talking to him about a new hobby he became interested in with Anna sitting in his lap, Eric and Chitose spoke to each other about girls with Yata telling them to shut up, and Kusanagi cleaned the bar up before opening up for the night. But the atmosphere doesn't stay as the door rang open and all voices and movements halt. Mikoto notices all eyes on the person before turning to face them. As he looks over his shoulder, Mikoto quickly stood up from his seat and ran to the Blue King; the man who held his niece in his arms.

"What happened?!" Mikoto asks as he takes her into his arms and felt how cold she was.

"Jungle." Munakata simply answers as he looks down at the little girl.

"They're trying to kidnap Sinikka?! Why?!" Yata shouts.

"They have always been our biggest rivals. They probably found out about Sinikka from their software." Izumo says with a grim expression.

"I don't care about that right now! Sinikka is barely alive!" Mikoto's voice rang through the entire bar before he quickly made his way up to his room.

Laying the little girl down on the bed, Mikoto runs into the bathroom and begins to get a towel wet with some hot water. Munakata; who followed him into his room, walks up to the girl and lifts open one of the eyelids to find that her right eye was swimming in a swarm of blue and red iris colors. The colors actively switching around with each other.

"Where did you find her?" Mikoto asks as he brings a warm towel and places it on her forehead.

"In an alleyway. She was already half conscious when I witnessed her power."

"Shit."

"I see what you mean, Suoh." Munakata tells the Red King as he saw him caress the girl's pale cheek. "She must have something in her that caused her to be able to wield both fire and frost. She seemed very neutral when burning one of the clan members alive."

Mikoto looks at his friend with a blank expression before looking back down at Sinikka.

"Do you think you can finally answer what the blue is?"

Munakata sat silently for a moment before finally speaking. "I believe that is her fire."

Mikoto doesn't say anything as he stares at the Blue King.

"The blue part of the flame is the more intense portion of the fire. But it may also be said that she isn't a fire. She could be part of a frost element when she can take away enough heat from a surface to create something that feels like they are burning; yet they are freezing alive." Munakata looks at the girl again. "Your niece might have been a lab experiment."

Mikoto's aura lite up and his expression switched grim in a matter of moments. "What the hell are you saying?"

"She can't be human." Reisi stood up from the foot of the bed and looks down at the Red King. "I came here for a reason. I wanted to tell you that I was able to get in contact with the Silver King and learned that when creating the auras; his Shifter experiments all failed."

 **~*~ Lite A Flame ~*~**

"Down here." Anna leads the group into the alleyway where the incident happened after Mikoto went up to his room with the Blue King and they all decide to check out the scene of the crime.

Using her power, Anna was able to navigate the five clans members to the exact alley where Sinikka was almost abducted from.

"I'll give those guys a piece of my mind." Yata growls as he held his bat over his shoulder.

As the group neared, two bodies were spotted from afar and everyone grew curious of what happened. Yata was the first to reach the bodies. Taking the mask off of the first man, he gasps when he witnesses a completely charred face under it. Eric makes his way to the second man, who was hooded and removes his mask to find a face with ice crystals formed on his eyelashes and lips colored dark blue.

"Frostbite." He says as he shows Kusanagi the corpse.

"He died from hyperthermia." He comments.

"Sinikka did this?" Anna asks as she stood in between both the corpse.

"I don't think we should underestimate her anymore."


End file.
